


Dear Diary

by pottermoregays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Gay, M/M, and im tagging characters who have an important role in harry's life with this story line, and so like honestly this is sort of rough, and this is very backwards like nothing is like the books and movies, draco and harry - Freeform, honestly ok listen, ive just gotten back into writing, lets give it a shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermoregays/pseuds/pottermoregays
Summary: the harry fic where vernon is kind to harry, harry keeps a diary where he records all of his dreams, and somehow he keeps having these vivid dreams about this blonde boy..





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [publius_ham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/publius_ham/gifts).



Harry Potter was never much more than a small boy who lived with his aunt and uncle. He was never much more than just the dust under the rug… Or, in his case, boy under the stairs. He was always someone who tried to make the worst situations the best, someone who tried their hardest to make sure he was in the best of care by himself.. Rather than being tortured by his ‘family’. 

  

Harry’s parents died while he was young.. He was never able to remember them fully, since he was nearly two when they passed.. They didn’t leave him with much, however, just the things he had as a child.. A small blanket which apparently his mother, Lily, had got the night he was born, and a few old pictures. 

It was nearly noon now, and Harry was trying his hardest to focus on some school work he needed to finish before the next morning when he went into school, but it was awfully hard with his cousin, Dudley, screaming and running up and down the halls. 

  

Harry wasn’t allowed out of his cu- Room, unless it was for meals.. And of course the restroom and showers, but he was basically trained to go when they told him to and shower when they said. It was a horrible life for him to live, but he didn’t know that. He’d never gone to another home besides this one, and he’d only ever been to two places.. School, and this house. He didn’t realize at the time that the things these people were doing to him were.. Inhumane, unrealistic, and downright horrible… So therefore, he got out with the positive mindset he had. 

  

He was scribbling down some random math equations on the paper when he heard a sudden stillness take over the house around his small room. His ears perked up, hand stalling at the pencil, and eyes narrowing to allow him to focus on what was happening outside. 

  

Harry got up from the position on his bed, carefully, taking a soft step towards the door, pressing his ear against it. 

  

“No.. This cannot be happening.”

  

“Well, it is Petunia.. We cannot deny that. I know that you didn’t like your sister much, but we told that man we’d take care of him until the time came.. And well, the time has come.” 

  

Harry always liked his Uncle Vernon, he was a nice, kind man. But, he knew that his uncle had to obey by his aunt’s rules, or he’d be out on the street before he could even think twice. 

  

Uncle Vernon was a very tall man, well built, not bad looking, and had a peculiar mustache that hung above his lips, in the form of a push broom. He and Harry’s father got along fairly well, from what he’s told Harry. They were good friends, and met at school when they were younger.. But that was all Vernon ever said about it.. That and the fact that James had hooked him up with his own girlfriend’s sister.. Turns out, it was a great deal for the two of them. 

But now, it was all almost gone out of everyone’s memories. 

Petunia, the tall, slender, bird-like woman that Vernon married, let out a shrill cry, a sound signifying she had slumped back into the old pink paisley chair in the living area. 

“Vernon, look.. I know you’re the one in the family who is.. Of their kind, but you cannot possibly think we could allow that boy to go to the same damned school you went to! That was a horrendous school and I know for a fact he can’t be exposed to any of those.. freaks.”

Vernon barely had a second to think before his mouth was opening and the words tumbled out, “Oh don’t you dare start with me,” He said, a fist clenched to his side, “Petunia.. This boy is just like me. And you wouldn’t understand. And i’m thankful our boy isn’t like this.. He’s not smart enough to grasp it.. But this boy is. And our family has to live on. If he doesn’t get out and be with people of his own kind, he’ll die in here alone. Is that what you think Lily would have-”

Petunia stopped him dead in his tracks, an angry snarl on her face before she stood up, facing the man directly, eyes narrow and filled with hatred. 

  

“Lily’s dead.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this first chapter, I've never used ao3 before so help me out a bit and try to spread and promote this as best as you can because I'd LOVE feedback!! Thank you!!


End file.
